Universal Studios Ontario Resort
Universal Studios Ontario Resort, is a theme park resort located within Ontario World Resort in Vaughan, Ontario. It is wholly owned by NBCUniversal and its affiliates. Universal Studios Ontario is a bigger property operated by Universal Parks & Resorts, it is also a bigger resort in Ontario. & Universal Studios Ontario Resort consists of two theme parks (Universal Studios Ontario & Universal Studios Islands of Adventure), a night-time entertainment complex (Universal Studios CityWalk), & five hotels (Hard Rock Hotel. Theme parks and main areas Universal Studios Florida Universal Studios Ontario is composed of themed areas and attractions based on the film industry. Visitors get themed dining and shopping, a variety of special events throughout the year, and may even catch an actual film crew at work on the backlot. The original theme park in the resort, Universal Studios Ontario opened on June 7, 2022, as a theme park that lets visitors "Ride the Movies." The themes of Universal Studio's are targeted at making guests feel like they are in a movie set with rides, shows, and attractions inspired by popular film, television, and music productions. The park consists of nine themed areas: Production Central, Nickelodeon Studios, New York, Diagon Alley, The Lost World, Sci-Fi City, Hogsmeade, Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone & Hollywood. Universal Studios: Islands of Adventure opened in June 7 2022, is a theme park composed of twelve distinct "islands" that are themed to various forms of adventures. Visitors start off in the Port of Entry and make their way through the various islands – Marvel Super Hero Island, Toon Lagoon, Hard Rock Park, Midway of Terror, Madagascar, Jurassic World, Nintendoland, Surf City U.S.A., Far Far Away, The Lost Continent, and Seuss Landing. Universal Studios: CityWalk opened in June 7 2022, as part of the expansion that created the Universal Studios Ontario Resort. Guests arriving at the resort park in one of two multi-story parking structures, then travel via covered moving sidewalks over Universal Boulevard into CityWalk. From there, guests can proceed into either of the theme parks, Universal Studios or Islands of Adventure. The Universal Store offers merchandise from both parks. CityWalk features shopping, nightclubs, dining venues, an Cineplex Movie Theater, and a Blue Man Group show. There are many night clubs at CityWalk including Groove, CityWalks's Rising Star (a karaoke club with a live band), Red Coconut Club, and Bob Marley-A Tribute to Freedom (both a night club and restaurant). Some notable locations are The Cowfish, Hard Rock Cafe, Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville, Emeril's, NBA City, and Bubba Gump Shrimp Company. Casual dining places include: Moe's Southwest Grill, Pizza Hut, Chuck E. Cheese's, Burger King Whopper Bar, Panda Express, Red Oven Pizza Bakery, and Fusion Bistro Sushi & Sake Bar. Resorts The resort features five official on-site hotels: Loews Royal Pacific Hotel, the Hard Rock Hotel, Loews Portofino Bay Hotel & Spa, and Cabana Bay Beach Resort. All four hotels are located in close proximity to the Universal Studios theme parks. The hotels offer guests free water taxi or shuttle bus service to the Universal Orlando theme parks. Another benefit is that the guests staying at the Portofino Bay, Hard Rock, and Royal Pacific hotels get free Express Pass access at the theme parks, allowing them to bypass the Stand-by line at participating attractions. Theme park guests who are not staying at the Universal official hotels are able to purchase Express Passes at an additional cost. Loews Portofino Bay Hotel Features rooms with Italian furnishings, a Mandara Spa and fitness center, three themed swimming pools, and dining including the BiCE Ristorante, Trattoria del Porto, Mama Della's Ristorante, and more. The resort is also the only of three onsite hotels to have villas. Hard Rock Hotel Features a white sand beach pool, rock n’ roll memorabilia, and restaurants including the Palm Restaurant, The Kitchen, and more. The hotel offers Kid Suites and several other standard amenities such as a fitness center and some conference space. Nickelodeon Suites Resort Loews Royal Pacific Resort Features one of the largest lagoon style pools in the Greater Orlando area, accommodations with "modern conveniences", a fitness center, a conference and business center, and a variety of restaurants such as Emeril's Tchoup Choup, Islands Dining Room, Jake's American Bar and more. The resort also offers a white sand beach and a luau, occurring select nights of the week. Universal's Cabana Bay Beach Resort Cabana Bay Beach Resort features a "hip, vintage look" and offers rooms for guests, made up of 900 suite style rooms that sleep 6 and 900 traditional style rooms that sleep 4. The hotel is built on a 37-acre site within Universal Studios and adjacent to Islands of Adventure. Loews Sapphire Falls Resort Announced by Universal Orlando Resort and Loews Hotels & Resorts on September 9, 2014, Loews Sapphire Falls Resort is set to open Summer 2016. The location of the resort will be across Adventure Way from the recent Cabana Bay Beach Resort. Lowes Sapphire Falls Resort will become the fifth resort hotel at Universal Orlando Resort. It will feature 1,000 rooms, including 77 suites. The resort will bring the number of on-site hotel rooms at Universal Orlando to 5,200. It will also be a full service resort. The amenities will include Early Park Admission to Universal’s theme parks, a full-service restaurant that will include scenic views and outdoor dining, a Caribbean-themed lobby lounge, poolside bar and grill, quick-service marketplace, valet service and a fitness center. Events Halloween Horror Nights On select evenings nights, Universal Studios theme park is transformed into a Halloween event. Halloween Horror Nights is one of the largest Halloween events in Canada. Grinchmas Grinchmas is an holiday event at Universal Studios Ontario. Rock the Universe Rock the Universe is an annual Christian rock music festival that is located within Universal Studios. The event typically occurs in early September, and lasts for two days. Many Christian rock artists play throughout the event both nights. The resort offers special tickets, packages, and church partnerships for that weekend. Select attractions are also opened throughout the evenings. Summer Concert Series ' ''Summer Concert Series occurs annually, on select Saturday nights, and features a variety of popular music acts performing live at The Universal Music Plaza Stage in the Production Central section of Universal Studios. This event is included with a regular park admission, and occurs during normal park operating hours. 'Grad Bash and Gradventure ' Grad Bash and Gradventure are two separate events held in April and May at the parks. Grad Bash is an event for graduating high school senior classes who can gather for an exclusive, all-night party at Universal Studios. This event features live performances by some of the most popular artists, dance parties with DJs, and pre-parties at The Universal Music Plaza Stage in the Production Central section of Universal Studios. Gradventure is very similar but is designed for middle school graduating students. Both events are sponsored by Coca-Cola. '''Mardi Gras Generally in February through to April, a parade and concert series inspired by New Orleans' Fat Tuesday party is held within Universal Studios Florida. The event features merchandise especially for the celebration and is held usually on Friday and Saturday nights. Every event night guests will hear some of Louisiana's bands performing blues, Zydeco and more. An after party occurs in the French Quarter at Universal CityWalk. It is included with park admission. Other services Universal's Express Pass Many attractions in Universal Studios and Islands of Adventure allow guests to utilize Express Pass. This pass admits users to a separate line for the attraction, which is given priority status when boarding. Express Pass is not a virtual queuing service. Instead, passholders may enter the "Universal Express" line whenever they wish. This pass is not included with park admission. Universal Meal Deal ''' The Universal Meal Deal is somewhat of a ticketed Meal Plan for park visitors. It allows visitors of either theme park to eat all day long from Lunch through dinner at select restaurants These include Mel's Drive-In, and Louie's Italian Restaurant at Universal Studios and Circus McGurkus Cafe Stoo-pendous, Comic Strip Cafe, and The Burger Digs at Islands of Adventure. The selection food is limited, and drinks are not included. Beverages can be purchased through a Universal Souvenir Cup. For additional costs, visitors may add park-to-park Meal Deal Access allowing he or she to eat meals in both parks. '''Character Dining Universal Studios features a large group of characters varying from Woody Woodpecker to Spider-Man. Visitors have three ways of dining with characters. On select mornings, visitors can have breakfast at Universal Studios Ontario's Superstar Breakfast at Cafe La Bomba where they can consume breakfast with Spider-Man, The Cat in the Hat, Thing One and Two, and other characters. At Loews Royal Pacific Resort, guests can eat breakfast with Universal Characters on select days also. Throughout the day characters have meet and greets within the parks and make appearances during lunchtime at several theme park restaurants. During dinner, on select nights, guests can have dinner with Universal Characters at Trattoria del Porto, The Kitchen, and Islands Dining Room. The Marvel Super Heroes also appear in the Meet the Marvel Super Heroes attraction where the characters ride on motorcycles down the street of Marvel Super Hero Island. Transportation Throughout Universal Studios and its vicinity there is an organized transportation system which transports guests between the onsite hotels, Universal Partner Hotels, the theme parks, and other area attractions. Mears Transportation runs the system. Universal Transit Universal Studios internal transportation system is often dubbed Universal Transit. The system consists of water taxis, buses, escalators, elevators, moving walkways, and pathways which transport guests between the parking structure, hotels, CityWalk, & the theme parks. Onsite hotel guests can get to the theme parks and CityWalk by either boarding a water taxi which will take them directly to CityWalk or may use walkways. The dock at CityWalk is located at the center of CityWalk and can be accessed by theme park visitors via the bridges connecting CityWalk to the theme parks. Along the pathways, bicycles also transport guests for an additional cost. they will find shuttle transportation also available at the onsite hotels. These stop at five locations: Loews Portofino Bay Hotel & Spa, Hard Rock Hotel, Loews Royal Pacific Resort & Universal Studios theme parks. The resort also features two large parking structures, for day and night guests who need to park, connected by bridge to Citywalk and the theme parks. Universal's Super Star Shuttle The vicinity of Universal Studios consists of several hotels and a major airport all located within 20 minutes of the resort. Universal's Super Star Shuttle service is broken into two main routes. One provides transportation to all thirty Universal Partner hotels while the newest route will begin service to Orlando International Airport in late 2012. Universal's Super Star Shuttle also provides transportation between Universal Studios, Walt Disney World Resort in Canada, and Canada's Wonderland. The service is free for Universal Parks & Resorts Vacations Guests and onsite hotel guests. The new airport route is expected to initially only be offered for onsite hotel guests. The Super Star Shuttle is run through Mears Transportation.Category:Ontario World Resort Category:Ontario World Resort (Canada) Category:Ontario World Studios Resort (Canada) Category:Universal Studios Ontario Resort